White like the Falling Snow
by Jknight3135
Summary: Red like Roses, White like the Falling Snow. This evening Beacon is hosting a dance for the Vytal festival, snow is drifting down from the moonlit sky as Weiss makes her way towards the hall looking for a certain scythe wielding maniac.


**A/N: I am a silly person, ships aweigh! My first real one-shot, short, sweet, and a little bit silly. Included mention of my OC team SPHR for no particular reason whatsoever.**

* * *

White like falling Snow

The fractured moon was out in the clear night sky shining brightly upon the guests of the Vytal festival, tonight's event being a dance hosted in one of Beacon's many large halls. Weiss walked slowly through the lightly falling snow towards the hall, already enough snow on the ground to crunch lightly underfoot, the air was cold but in a pleasant way, calm and fresh as the falling snow. Taking a deep breath of the frigid air Weiss pushed through the doors to the main hall, the warm and stuffy atmosphere of the crowded hall was a stark contrast to the cold clean air outside, but she was here to do something, and do it she would, she had decided tonight was the night.

Weaving in between the dancing couples and hopeful singles she looked for the familiar face she sought, seeing many others save the one she was looking for. Blake was over at a table near the wall with the leader of team SPHR, Siniy Weiss recalled, from the small smiles and subtle gestures Weiss guessed they we're enjoying each other's company, although Weiss fully expected them to leave the crowded and noisy dance room at some point.

She also spotted Yang and another member of team SPHR, Hyacinth, if she remembered rightly she was an old friend of Yang's from Signal, they we're dancing by themselves although Weiss would have guessed that was because they scared off any would-be suitors that had approached.

Jaune and Pyrrha were dancing, well Pyrrha was attempting to show Jaune how to dance anyway. Nora was dragging a rather reluctant looking Ren across the dance floor, she waved and smiled as they passed by Nora smiling widely and Ren giving her a look that very much said "Help me". She continued to smile as he was dragged off.

And then there was Neptune standing before her, that charismatic smile etched onto his face. She continued walking as Neptune fell in stride with her.

"Hello Neptune." Weiss said still scanning the crowd.

"Weiss, I'm glad you came." He replied.

"Of course."

"Would you honor me with a dance, m'lady?" Neptune asked chivalrously.

"I believe we both know the answer to that already." Weiss replied with a small smile.

Neptune deflated, Weiss liked Neptune, he was a good person and she had to admit he was very charismatic, charming even. But there was one thing that kept stopping her from accepting any of the numerous advances he had made.

"So cruel, why do you continue to reject me?" He asked with exaggerated hurt.

Weiss sighed, she really didn't want to crush him like this but, this had gone on long enough, she owed him an explanation at the very least.

"Truthfully Neptune you're a good person, someone like you could have essentially any girl you wanted, and I'm glad you're the kind of person you are not to take advantage of that talent of yours, but there's one thing that will always be between us preventing me from ever accepting your advances."

Neptune took the roundabout compliment in stride with a silent nod before asking. "Tell me Weiss, I want to know why it is you reject me."

Weiss sighed again. "I'm a lesbian Neptune."

A look of realization dawned on him. "Ahh that's… not something I can change then, huh?"

"Not likely, especially since my heart has already decided on another." Weiss replied with a small smile. "But you're a good person Neptune, I'd very much like to continue as friends and I wish you the best of luck with future… endeavors."

He sighed, a small smile coming to his face. "It would be just my luck to fall for a lesbian, very well Weiss, you win, good luck with your own 'endeavor'."

"Thank you, I think I'll very much need the courage." Weiss said smiling as Neptune wandered off into the crowd.

It was a few moments longer before Weiss finally glimpsed the one she was looking for, walking over to the glass doors leading to one of the small balconies along the side of the hall. She walked out into the cold air again looking out from the battlements of Beacon's walls over the night-shrouded city of Vale, beautifully breathtaking in the moonlight and gently falling snow. She walked up next to the red cloaked figure leaning forlornly on the crenellation, the light snow crunching under her footfalls.

"Ruby."

"Hey Weiss, why aren't you inside dancing?" The cloaked figure asked trying to add some cheer to her voice, but the overall loneliness coming through anyway.

Weiss sighed softly the escaping breath frosting in the cold air. "I could ask the same of you Ruby."

"I… I don't know hardly anyone in there Weiss, you know I don't do well around new people."

"That doesn't stop you from being with the ones you do know, team JNPR, and SPHR as well as our own team mates are all in there."

Ruby let out a huff frosting the air. "Because I don't want to intrude on their relationships, they all have someone they want to be with, and I don't want to be a 'third wheel'."

Weiss leaned on the crenellation next to Ruby. "You don't have anyone you want to be with?"

Weiss saw silver eyes as Ruby gave her a sidelong glance from beneath her hood. "You know what I mean Weiss, they all have… lovers or special people they want to be alone with."

"I know what you meant, that's not what I asked." Weiss replied evenly.

"No… Weiss I don't have anyone like that, that's why I'm out here… alone." Ruby sighed forlornly.

Weiss gave the cloaked figure a small smile. "I don't know that you're going to get any less alone out here."

"I don't know that I'm going to get any less 'alone' ever." Ruby replied sadly.

This sudden announcement genuinely shocked Weiss. "What? You don't think anyone wants to be with you? Ruby that's crazy."

"I don't know Weiss I've never felt… right with it before, I thought there was supposed to be something special when you met someone you liked, but I've never been able to make myself 'go out' with someone before, I've been asked back at Signal, and by good people, but I've just never been able to say yes, I feel like something's wrong with me."

"Maybe you've just been looking in the wrong places."

"What… what do you mean Weiss?" Ruby said looking over to Weiss.

"You might be just like I was, back before I found out… before I found out that I was lesbian." Weiss replied blushing.

Ruby quickly looked away an embarrassed blush coloring her face. "I… I never knew that about you…"

"I had a very similar mindset to you a few years ago, I just never felt right looking at boys or talking about them with my friends like infatuated fangirls, until she changed me."

"She?" Ruby asked, as half her face was revealed in the moonlight.

"I was best friends with her for years, we were together all the time, playing, laughing, or whatever for the longest time, I can't believe how blind I was." Weiss shook her head slowly. "She moved away with her family to Vacuo a few years ago, I was so sad because she was my friend, she was sad for a whole other reason. I remember standing there with her at the dock, I had tears in my eyes and she came over and wiped them away, she told me to be happy because it suited me so much better, and then she kissed me, and I never saw her again, but from that day on I've only ever been attracted to women."

A few moments of contemplative silence.

"I… I dunno Weiss maybe I am, I've never really thought about it, I've never had an experience like you have… I just _don't know._" Ruby sighed. "I want to have someone Weiss, I want some to love me and to love in return, I keep seeing everyone around me finding meaningful relationships and I feel like I'm being left behind."

"I haven't left you." Weiss said quietly.

Ruby just looked at her for a long while.

"Well settle in I guess there's plenty of loneliness to go around." Ruby sighed leaning back down on the cold stones.

They stood in silence there for a while, the muted sounds of the dance behind them and only the gently falling snow in front.

Weiss leaned over close to Ruby. "Hey Ruby."

Ruby turned to her. "What?"

Suddenly Weiss's lips were against her own soft and warm in the cold night.

Weiss pulled back after a few seconds a small smile on her face as she turned back to the night sky.

"Sorry I just… had to be selfish for a moment." Weiss replied slowly.

Ruby let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, frosting the lightly snow filled air.

"Weiss…" She breathed as whisper in the night. "Do you… do you really feel that way about me?"

Weiss blushed but turned to look Ruby in her silver eyes. "…I do."

Ruby closed her eyes and smiled bringing one hand up to her chest. "I feel it Weiss… I think… I think you were right." Ruby's smile grew to her usual happy grin. "Weiss… I… I think I love you."

Weiss smiled but before she could say anything Ruby spoke again.

"But… I want to be sure… so why don't you kiss me again?" Ruby smiled cockily.

"Just in case?" Weiss smiled wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist.

"Just in case." Ruby replied wrapping her own arms around Weiss neck.

Crystal blue eyes stared into silver pools before both closed as their lips came together, silhouetted against the fractured moon and the falling snow.

Blake and Siniy walked past the windowed walls of the hall intent on getting out of the stuffy atmosphere.

"Hey aren't those your team mates out there?" Siniy asked pointing to one of the balconies where Ruby and Weiss were kissing passionately.

"Uhh… Yeah, Yang owes me fifty lien!" Blake replied with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought of this a little while ago and decided to write it down, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


End file.
